


呼吸

by shenshenshenshen



Category: Bai Yu/Zhu Yilong - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshenshenshen/pseuds/shenshenshenshen





	呼吸

再次相遇时是体面的，体面但突然。  
在结束了白天的发布会、论坛和采访之后，夜晚是属于娱乐和交际的，难得一年一度为期一周的“盛事”，大大小小的明星都乖乖赶来，参加不了白天活动的，夜晚也按部就班，朝着属于自己等级的晚宴走去。  
朱一龙的行程安排得紧，紧到他差点忘记这天晚上是哪一家举办的局，只感觉到宴会厅门口照在红毯上的射灯刺眼，与会场一片昏暗形成鲜明对比。  
他这次来不是应酬的，这反而让他觉得难受，宴会的目的从不是提供晚餐，他参与过无数，红了之后更甚，但他觉得自己天赋异禀，每一次都知晓自己有怎样的目的。  
不然千篇一律，无聊至极，何必浪费时间。  
喊他来的人没到，朱一龙举着红酒慢慢往里面走，想找个沙发坐下等。他看到周围人群三三两两地调笑，也有认识他不认识他的人过来跟他打招呼，他一一应下，脚下却不停。  
没有人碰桌子上的甜点。  
等他终于找到了一席之地时，忽然听到主台的右边有个男人在大笑，他抬头看了一眼，是本次活动的主持人，一个年纪不小的台湾男艺人，说话夸张大声，他周围站了五六个人，但他并不是中心，他对面那个西装革履但样貌普通的中年男人才是。  
男人是业内知名投资人，知名到小鲜肉的粉丝都能叫得上来的地步，但也没人知道他到底是怎样的人，花边新闻加上臆想出来的 “大佬”的感觉，是大部分人对他的印象。  
但朱一龙却对他有另一层认知，这是白宇最新一部电影的主投资人。  
他刚想到这一层，就看到了白宇。  
他今天穿得随意，黑色的衬衫搭配黑色的裤子，袖子松松垮垮得挽上去，露出一小节小臂，流动的灯光打过来，朱一龙远远看到他手上还带着戒指。  
白宇一条腿着力随意站着，跟另外两位男演员一同站在投资人不远处聊天，跟一旁大声调笑的主持人相比，他们这边像是在讨论什么严肃话题，只是时而频频点头，时而品一口酒，白宇有时还低头看自己的鞋。  
朱一龙并不惊讶，他早就想到他们可能会碰到，迟早的事情，但这件事情他想过太多次，真正遇到他才发现自己并没有想过任何应对方法。  
毕竟他们的最后一面，不算太愉快。  
“龙哥！”  
正在他还盯着白宇的侧影出神的时候，邀请他的时尚杂志主编Lee终于来了，他喊得挺大声，朱一龙下意识就往白宇的方向看，他也确实这么做了，他看到白宇迅速被这一声吸引了注意，只不过先看的是出声的Lee。  
“龙哥今天真帅！”朱一龙和Lee交换了个拥抱，聊了几句，旁边就有不少人凑过来找他们轮番敬酒，夸赞两人的合作完美，朱一龙不怎么说话只是笑着点头。  
Lee喝完了一圈，拉着朱一龙坐下，拍了拍他的肩膀：“那不是白宇？”  
“嗯，我看到他了。”  
“我蛮喜欢他的诶，”Lee给他眨了眨眼，“介绍给我认识。”  
“你少来了，你能不认识？”  
“你介绍的话怎么能一样？”Lee意味深长地说。  
朱一龙不说话，Lee也没有再问，直接就站起身向白宇走过去。朱一龙本不想这样就跟他见面，但没办法，也只能跟着他走向白宇。  
“白宇好久不见啊。”Lee走过去打招呼，白宇一愣，连忙举起酒杯敬了Lee。  
“小白。”朱一龙轻轻叫了一声。  
这是从两人上次从酒店分开第一次见面，半年时间。

几个人坐下随意聊了一会儿，两人非常默契的没有在这种场合跟对方找话说，一个依旧扮演他聆听者的角色，一个知道自己不是主场，但还是习惯在聊天时加上几句话不让气氛冷场。几个完全不同行业的人聚集在此，聊着些不痛不痒的话题。  
朱一龙当然心不在焉，他一直盯着白宇胳膊露出的一小节胳膊和他骨节分明的手，视线向下，看到他还露出了一小节脚腕。  
他逐渐产生了错觉，思维仿佛跳出了公共场合。  
聊了几句，Lee就起身离开，朱一龙知道自己今天晚上任务完成了。  
但他还有很多时间。

酒会这才正式开始，浮夸的主持人上台，cue到很多到场的重要人士，场子自然是为了他们而开，刚刚坐在两人边上的几个也都站起身往主台走，座位上就只剩下朱一龙和白宇。  
朱一龙抬头喝了一口酒，投过玻璃杯看着坐在他对面的白宇，对方垂着头心不在焉的样子，让人感觉像是此时他很想抽烟，却又没有火。  
这不是朱一龙熟悉的白宇，他熟悉的白宇是火星四溅的，身上有星星点点的亮眼之处。  
平时是一团太阳，夜晚是一团星光。  
他皱了皱眉头，直勾勾地看着对方刻意不看他的侧脸。  
白宇当然能够感觉到有人在看他，毕竟他所有的注意力都在朱一龙走过来的时候就已经被全部吸引，他强撑了几下，最终败下阵来，闭了闭眼睛站起身，长腿跨了两步，就跨到了朱一龙面前。

“龙哥，你……”  
他一句话还没说出个意思来，朱一龙就抬起眼睛瞟他，白宇最受不了他这样的眼神，甚至在某些时候特别讨厌，他下意识想要抬手去捂住朱一龙的眼睛，朱一龙马上攥住了他的手。

两人都在心中发出喟叹，久别之后的接触比任何时候都要炙热。白宇的手温度更高，朱一龙终于感觉到他熟悉的白宇，他仰起脸对着他笑了笑，又将拇指插进他的掌心，逐渐捏紧。

这暗示再明白不过，白宇心中无奈的情绪气球被扎爆，散了一身，他闭了闭眼睛，四指收紧，握着朱一龙的手，一把把他拉了起来。

宴会厅黑暗，酒店过道却明亮，朱一龙终于看清了白宇这一身打扮，刘海梳上去定型，露出整张脸，却在右耳边垂着一缕头发，然后头发正好到耳朵，他带着一个耳钉，小巧的银色三角。

他的衬衫也不是纯黑，是印着暗纹的藏青，站起身的时候裤子就垂下去，遮盖住了那一节脚踝。

朱一龙的眼睛从头看到脚，但却不说话。白宇感觉到不自在，伸手摸了摸耳朵上的耳钉，朱一龙别过眼睛，少有的抬起胳膊松松地搭上白宇的肩膀，揽着他往前走。

“小白。”朱一龙声音很低，过道的人其实也不少，但白宇却觉得他的声音直直地钻进了耳朵，“你是不是，很久没有回我消息？”  
白宇觉得朱一龙现在问这些话很没有意思，但他非常明白朱一龙的温柔就是如此，他有疑问，一定会认认真真问，再认认真真地听你讲，像是对待小孩子一般。  
“哥啊，太忙了呀哈哈。”白宇竖起壁垒。  
“嗯，是忙。”朱一龙放弃，“但还好今天来了。”  
“最近工作顺利吗？”他换了个话题问，“有没有遇到为难的事？”  
为难。几乎在听到这两个字的时候，白宇就知道自己在朱一龙面前竖不了两分钟的壁垒。  
他沉默了许久，直到两人走进了电梯，白宇似才调整好了自己冲撞的心态，说：“没有，哥哥，还好，就是有点累。”

朱一龙几乎是马上抬起手摸了摸他的脸，然后凑上去想亲他，白宇太明白朱一龙的这种眼神，在一瞬间就丢弃了两人半年的隔阂，迎上去准备接受。但朱一龙却伸手把他扣着的袖子解开，盖住了他的小臂，然后隔着衣服攥紧了他的胳膊。

房间是白宇的，朱一龙一进门就看到他的大行李箱还摊开放在地上，他还没有辨认出一大堆衣服上放着是那条是不是他俩一起买的项链，白宇就捧起了他的脸吻了上来。

他没有什么欲念，有的只有思念，似乎唇只是贴近他的一部分而已，白宇含住朱一龙的下唇就不再动，手臂却死死地抱住了他的腰，胯贴着胯，大腿贴着大腿，脚尖挨着脚尖。

朱一龙抚着他，丝滑的衬衫之下是白宇瘦削的肩膀，他摸过他的蝴蝶骨，顺着脊椎滑到他的腰部。舌尖轻舔着对方的上唇，缓慢而温柔地摸过他身体的每个部分。

“小白…小白…你想我吗？”  
白宇心里很酸涩，他感觉这个问题已经超过了朱一龙温柔的范畴，让此刻的他品味的话，甚至觉得已经到了深情的地步。他不敢回答，只是深吸一口气更深得吻住他，两人交换着浓重的呼吸和各自身体的温度，逐渐动作都变得激烈。

两人像是在找曾经熟悉的节奏，却都发现此刻的他们与过去不太一样，并不只是瘦了，并不只是衣服更加名贵，装扮更加亮眼，而是极度想要填满没有对方时的空缺，那种他们曾经觉得可以不要，但失而复得之后才觉珍贵的呼吸。

难舍难分之际，白宇的手机响了。

但手机的主人已经执着于眼前人西装里的肉体，白宇松开抱着朱一龙的胳膊，撩开衣服把他的衬衫从裤子里扯出来，手刚钻进去摸到对方的皮肤，就被朱一龙按下。  
“去接电话吧。”朱一龙缓了缓自己的呼吸，用自以为最轻的声音在白宇耳边说，“你跑出来……”

但他却感觉到白宇又重新重重地抱住了自己，鼻尖凑近他的脖子，湿热的呼吸撒在他的动脉上，接着更热的舌顺着他的脖子舔到了他漂亮的下颌线。

朱一龙觉得白宇应该是拿着一把刚刚出水的利刃抵着他的脖子，不然他为什么现在一动也动不了，利刃挠痒痒一般的滑过他皮肤，他觉得危险至极却又希望白宇更用力一点，最好见血。

白宇这么做了，他向上咬住了朱一龙右耳，唇上刚刚两人交换过的唾液又被白宇蹭到了朱一龙红透的耳垂上，他一边慢慢吮吸他的耳朵，一边暗下声音一字一句地说：“我不想接，我不接，你能不能……”

朱一龙抬手伸进他的衣领揉了揉他的脖子，再向上摸了摸他的后脑，他浑身放松下来，任由白宇毫无目的，也没有节奏地在他身上乱蹭，最终仍旧回到他的唇上，伸出舌探进他的嘴里，缓慢地跟他纠缠。

电话铃声终于停了。

白宇慢了下来，但他仍旧不愿离开朱一龙一毫米，他把脸埋进朱一龙的肩膀，抱着他，似乎刚刚很累，现在需要休息。

朱一龙隐约明白他怎么了，却觉得有些话肯定是不适合问的，有些事也没有必要问清楚，他们曾一同站在一个地方，这个高度上会发生什么其实不用交流。

“对不起……”白宇先开了口。

朱一龙很惊讶，自己刚刚在前一秒擅自原谅了白宇，他就忽然来道歉了，这样有点不太平衡，让朱一龙觉得自己连生气的情绪都不应该有似的，反而让他生出一点委屈。

“那你不能不回我信息呀……”

白宇在他脖子里用力的点了点头，朱一龙被白宇的胡子蹭得更委屈，说：“如果你做得更好，我想第一个祝贺你。”

朱一龙克制的情绪突然打开了，他紧紧抱住怀里的人，絮絮叨叨地说：“我想到一句话，醒时相交欢，醉后各分散。”

“你原本是打算什么时候再整理好自己跟我见面？”朱一龙说，白宇一动不动。

“那你有没有想过，你有没有想过，”朱一龙声音越来越大，听起来根本不像他往日的温柔，“我在不好的时候，也想见你。”

朱一龙话音刚落，就感觉到白宇哭了。

白宇似乎是压着不让自己出声，抱着朱一龙默默流泪，朱一龙忽然哑然失笑，觉得他这种明目张胆又隐藏的行为特别好笑。但他收回抱着他的手去摸他的脸，真正摸到眼泪的时候，又完全不知道该怎么办了。

这时白宇抓住了朱一龙摸他脸的手，放在唇边亲吻他的手指，朱一龙心里软成一片，顺着他的动作也蹭了蹭他的胡子，没想到白宇直接张开嘴含住了他的手指。

滑腻的触感让朱一龙的手指下意识的一颤，就又被卷进更深的口腔，朱一龙庆幸这会儿他看不到白宇的脸，不然只是想象一下对方含着泪舔自己，他就已经硬了。

白宇忽然将手臂收紧，带着朱一龙就往沙发上面倒，朱一龙当然没有反抗，直接让对方的长腿卡在了自己胯间，白宇此时心醉神迷，一边舔着对方的手指，一边用拇指揉搓着他的掌心，朱一龙大脑还没有处理好这个场景，只隐约觉得白宇是在讨好他。

朱一龙呼吸逐渐变得沉重，他用0.5倍的速度回想，白宇应该从没有这样做过。

半年前，他们都觉得自己充满爱意，也充满干劲，一切都能够处理妥当，两人之间的快乐像迷药一样，让他们在一起时完全忘记了很多事。

以前两人也乐于缠绵，但大多是为了挑起对方男人的征服欲，再酣畅淋漓毫不疼惜地做一场，从不会像现在这样。

像现在这样用举止，表达出言语无法表达畅快的爱意和信任。

 

朱一龙呆了一会儿，感觉他完全“听”懂了白宇的话，伸手一拉，将他抱进怀里。

他盯着白宇的眼睛，里面有对他迷恋又依赖的情感，也有自己已经丢盔弃甲的表情。

同时还有他泛红的眼角，沾着两人唾液泛光的唇，和那副卸下了一切，准备投入一场全身心交付的性爱的状态。

朱一龙坐起了身子，利落地脱下了他的西装外套和衬衫。

 

白宇很喜欢他的龙哥，从第一眼见时，到与他翻云覆雨之后，越来越喜欢。他甚至知道自己可能在短时间内，三到五年，是完全无法脱离对他的迷恋。这种迷恋像是井里源源不断冒出的新水，你喝一口，就有更多更清甜的水冒出来，你也放任着它冒，并且想象不出它干涸的样子。

朱一龙那张被精致雕琢的脸就是罪魁祸首，再不要说此时他嘴角还挂着笑，眼睛里尽是柔情。

可他最爱的也是朱一龙每到此刻的不温柔，他连扯带解地打开了白宇的衬衫，手从肩膀滑到胸口，褪下他那件藏青色的衬衫却不脱掉，让它挂在白宇的臂弯。

“我没见过……”朱一龙低声说，白宇没有听清楚，问他你没见过什么。

“我没见过你穿这样的衣服。”朱一龙抱紧他，从肩膀赤裸的皮肤摸到堆着名贵布料的衣服的腰部。

“我不喜欢。”白宇笑了笑，伸胳膊扔下了那件衬衫，“你喜欢吗？”

朱一龙好像没有在想这个问题，他抱着白宇翻了个身，又开始伸手隔着裤子抚弄他的下身，一下一下瘙痒的快感冲进白宇的下腹。

朱一龙手下加重，动作却慢下来，白宇忍受不了，呻吟出声，朱一龙忽然解开了他的裤子，手直接握住了他的分身。

“啊……哥哥……”白宇本不想叫得如此甜腻，但他只要想到他平日里云淡风轻的龙哥此时正为他服务，就什么都忍不住。

“你别说话……”朱一龙整个人趴在了白宇身上，感觉到对方马上稍稍抬起身体贴近他，他一边吻着白宇的肩膀，一边加快手下的动作。白宇抬手搂住朱一龙，像刚刚朱一龙贡献出脖子任他亲吻一样，张开了大腿任由朱一龙动作。

他知道朱一龙正在一点一点的控制他，从给他第一个高潮开始。

白宇记得他们第一次做的时候，两人像两只还未成年的幼虎，用尚不锋利的牙撕咬着对方，边咬边舔不亦乐乎。

两人年轻，也玩得很开，白宇总是喜欢在朱一龙埋在他身体里冲撞时狠狠咬他的唇，用力揉捏着对方的胳膊，两个互相探索的人，疼痛总能够加深爽快。而最重要的，白宇能够在这时感受到朱一龙内心在用力，他在试图包裹住并不乖顺的自己。

每当这个时候白宇都是快乐的，他知道自己并不乖顺，并不柔软，但正是如此才更有意思。何况他清楚，这只是方式，他完全乐于让朱一龙享受，同时也在自我享受，这是一切的前提。

两人磨合良久，乐此不疲，在此之前还仍旧在征服与被征服之间胶着，但白宇今天忽然明白，他们早已将身体和心理上最脆弱的东西交于对方。

他又想哭了，他觉得如果让他说出一个爱着朱一龙理由，他可能首先会说对方无论何时都对他有真正的耐心和温柔，这也是他连自己什么时候爱上他的都不知道的原因，发现的时候朱一龙就已经不远不近地包裹住了他，而最后那一步，就是白宇干脆地将自己的一切好与不好都交给他处理。

以至于他热情、粘腻、任性又泄气，都在朱一龙这里找到了归处。

而他此刻依旧如此，朱一龙的手揉着他的阴茎，像是干渴的步行者一样在他耳边大口喘息，白宇凑上去抚他的耳朵，用食指上略带凉意的戒指磨他什么也没有带的耳垂，他知道这是他的敏感点，果然，朱一龙的耳朵马上就红得要出血。

他又伸长了脖子去找朱一龙的唇，挑开他的唇瓣和牙齿，伸出舌头卷起对方的舌。在朱一龙开始回应的时候又用力压着他不与他纠缠，反而再去吸取对方口中的津液。

他感觉到朱一龙的手变得更加用力且无章法，他有点疼，但更多的是快感，他明确的知道，这快感是朱一龙给予他的，它正窜遍了全身，麻过了胸膛，变成喘息又还给了朱一龙。

“你能不能……安分一点啊……”只有在吐出话语的时候，白宇才又感知到了那个害羞又腼腆的龙哥，但他知道这兴致不适合温柔，只能说：“我安分不了，不然你让我来。”

朱一龙抬眼望他，有点惊讶，又马上了然，他加快了手上的速度，又按着他的臀部揉捏：“……我的小白。”

白宇深深吸了一口气，他的归处自己念出了所属名词，还有比这更加浪漫的事吗？

白宇清清白白得看着他，不再有任何躲闪的，赤裸地说：“你也是我爱的，我爱的龙哥。”

白宇看到朱一龙的眼睛迅速闪过一抹浓稠的颜色，他明白这对于朱一龙来说已经算是非常大的反应，他伸手抱住对方，一只手在他赤裸的肌肤上缓慢的抚摸，一只手包裹住朱一龙的手为自己撸动。  
朱一龙的呼吸喷洒在白宇的后颈，白宇在心里数，等到第五个数字的时候，朱一龙终于开口：“我想要你。”

紧接着他就射在了朱一龙的手里。

没等白宇完全从高潮的余韵中清醒，他就低声说：“哥哥我弄脏了……我们去一起洗澡……”朱一龙什么话也没说，抱起他走进了浴室。

站在浴室花洒下面时朱一龙的裤子还没脱下来，裆部却已经鼓起一大块。脑中的白炽灯终于冷下来之后，白宇盯着朱一龙的裆部发呆，忽然解开他的皮带就一把扯下去。

朱一龙一愣，马上捧住他的脸跟他接吻，白宇知道他又是因为别人脱他衣服而感到不好意思，他轻啄了两下对方的唇，还没等朱一龙反应，就蹲下来含住了他的阴茎。

“你别……”

他从前不少为对方做这种事，也是因为他感觉朱一龙天生就应该有人来为他奉献，谁来阻止这份奉献都没有用。他长了一张正正经经清清秀秀的脸，看向你的时候总让人觉得无辜又纯情，白宇讨厌他这一点也是因为如此，会让人觉得他什么都不做就是在准许，也丝毫不觉得为他口交是件羞愧的事。

但朱一龙是男人，他的纯情之下有着剑拔弩张的力道。白宇用舌尖含过阴茎的头部，又侧过脸舔柱身，来来回回如将口中的津液全数沾满，又将整个阴茎抵在他的舌根顺着口腔滑动时，朱一龙拉着他的胳膊让他站了起来，白宇甚至一点都挣脱不了。

朱一龙看着他，眼中有迷乱又狠厉的味道，看着白宇的时候像在用砂纸摩擦着他身体上最为稚嫩的一块皮肤，这眼神太过诱惑，感觉下一秒对方就会被情欲烧的神志不清。

他抬起手打开了花洒，温热的水流浇在了两人的头顶，白宇整齐地梳在后面的头发软下来，耳边那一撮专门翘起来的头发也勾着一流水垂在了耳边，朱一龙欺身将他压在瓷砖上，伸手探进白宇的股缝，食指在缝隙之间来回戳弄。

白宇扬起了脖子，任由热水划过他的脖颈，聚在他漂亮的锁骨之中而拐着弯流下，流过两人紧紧贴着的阴茎，又顺着大腿根滴在瓷砖上。

已经分不清是谁在喘息，热气蒸腾起了原本就躁动的欲望。

白宇受不了了，在朱一龙耳边一遍一遍叫着哥哥，抬起了一条腿环住了朱一龙的腰，让两人贴得更近，又按着他的手直接探进了自己的后穴，朱一龙不再磨蹭，草草扩张之后压着白宇插了进去。

两人确实是许久没做了，但这最亲密最熟悉的感觉绷断了最后的一根弦，朱一龙不再轻柔，狠狠捏着对方的细腰向上顶弄，他想念这具身体实在太久了，想念他赤裸的胸膛，想念从腰部到胯部的曲线，想念他的长腿，想念他们这样沉浮时对方轻咬的下唇，想念后穴收紧时一股又一股的快感。

白宇将手搭在朱一龙的肩膀，凑上前去吻对方发红的眼睛，他不知道此刻的自己是什么样子，他只觉得朱一龙垂着头的样子过于好看，而这么好看的人，正在与他分享快乐。

朱一龙看着他盯着自己出神，揉了一把他的臀部，将自己送的更深，停在最深处不动，张开嘴又与白宇湿吻，白宇感觉到后穴被撑到了极致，强烈的快感让他喘不过气，他费尽力气抬起了腰，抽插的酥麻又让他重重的呼了一口气。

“啊……快点……”

朱一龙没有想到，白宇随后自己摆动起了腰身。朱一龙抱紧了对方的腰，加快了速度抽插，他觉得自己这辈子可能从来没有如此失控过，他现在只想跟他一起攀上高潮。

在灭顶的快感来临之前，白宇终于明白了爱的意义，那就是深海里的呼吸。

就像海浪中死死抓着对方的有情人，任由拍打却一点都不能分开，就算明白或许会一同撞死在礁石上，在此之前，也会是唯一的供给。

 

——————END——————


End file.
